


at the break of dawn (i will hold you close under the blanket)

by amaaris



Series: i don't want the world (i want you) [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, M/M, basically just drabbles about waking up, i'm not ready for writing anything with plot (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaaris/pseuds/amaaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec woke up next to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the break of dawn (i will hold you close under the blanket)

 

**I.**

Alec woke up fully rested before Magnus did. It was still early. The sky was still dark—Alec could tell from the half-closed curtain.

They were in Magnus’ bedroom. The room was large—larger than Alec’s room in the Institute—with a huge closet and outsized bed even for the two of them. All things were too bright colored and fancy for Alec’s liking.  But, Alec liked it here. It felt familiar and safe. Even though he had only been here for a few times, in these past few weeks. Just sleep, nothing more. Well, they only had one proper date, with all of bad things happened lately.

They spent time a lot of time together, though. Working, warlock aid was often needed in the Institute after Valentine built an army of dozens new Shadowhunters. Sometimes, Alec came over after a long day of patrolling or following the lead of any sign of Valentine or Jace.

He laid on his side, watching Magnus. He resided next to Alec, snoring softly. His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed. Red wine colored blanket draped over their bodies. Half of his face was hidden on the pillow. He wore one of Alec’s old grey t-shirt he left here after his sleepover few days ago, instead of his usual fancy silk pajama. The sight that Alec found endearing.

In here, like this, Magnus looked so young, just like a regular man in his twenties, despite he had been living for only God knew how long.  Not only that, Alec found he seemed so bare and completely vulnerable. He didn’t look alike The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Not at all. And Alec’s heart swell in realization not everyone could see Magnus Bane like this.

Alec wondered how he ended up here. _Here_ as in with Magnus Bane, sleeping in his bed. Everything was new, it was all started only a few weeks ago, but they had been through a lot. His almost marriage, Camille, Jace’s disappearance, Valentine, the rift that getting even more obvious between him and his mother. They had talked about it and both agreed to give it a chance. And, by the Angel, Alec wanted it. He wanted to be with Magnus. He had never wanted something for himself so badly. Not before this.

He wanted _this,_ in spite of he had no idea what he was doing. Even though he still figured this whole relationship business thing out. Regardless of his lack of experiences. Despite he didn’t know what he could offer for Magnus after he gave him everything—patience and understanding and everything Alec needed. Even his lifetime probably was merely a blink of an eye for Magnus.

“Alec?”

Alec snapped back from his thought when Magnus’ sleepy voice called his name. Magnus squinted when a strip of sunlight reached his face. He snapped his fingers, and then the half closed curtains was completely closed. Alec didn’t even notice the sunlight creeping up the room. He must be diving too deep in his thoughts.

“Good Morning,” he managed to greet Magnus.

“Morning,” Magnus greeted him back, yawning. “You wake up early.”

Alec didn’t answer. He didn’t even know how long he had been awake. It could be hours or only minutes.

“Do you need to go back to the Institute?” Magnus asked him when Alec stayed silent.

“Wha—No!” He answered quickly. “I mean, not now. My mother’s just back from Idris, anyway. She will be in charge.”

“Doesn’t it mean you suppose to be there if your mother’s here?”

 “I just don’t want to be there.”  Alec shrugged. He rarely spent his time in the Institute, lately. Especially when his mother was there. He was there only for emergency call or for sleeping—even the last one was tentative since he often slept at Magnus’ lately. He always went out as long as he could. Hunting, patrolling, looking for Jace or Valentine, or just visiting Magnus—if Magnus wasn’t busy. “I want to spend this morning with my boyfriend—if you’re not busy.”

“Boyfriend?” Magnus asked, his eyebrow arched. If he was surprised, he hid it very well.

_Oh. Shit._

Alec darted his eyes away from Magnus, looking at everything but him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t mean to say that. It just lurched away from his tongue without him even noticing. Even though he kind of fond the idea of Magnus being his boyfriend. But ... maybe, it was a little too fast for now.

“Uh—Ah, I mean—if yo—“

“I like that.”

Surprised, he looked back at Magnus. He was smiling, fondly. Eyes sparked with affection and admiration. Alec felt his cheeks heated, but he smiled back sheepishly.

Morning couldn’t be even better, now.

**II.**

Sometimes, morning wasn’t so easy. They woke up because of a phone call. It wasn’t even _morning_ —Alec didn’t consider 3 a.m. as morning. Usually, it was Isabelle, calling Alec for an emergency. Alec had to rush to get dressed before leaving.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said. He jumped out of the bed, searching for his clothes. Last night remains were strewn on the floor, their clothes mixed haphazardly. Lucky, he wore everything in black—or gray and dark blue sometimes. He could spot them easily in between Magnus’ colorful outfits.

“It’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus watched him quietly. He sat on the edge of his bed, only in his pajama pants.

“I mean it. I promised you I could stay today. I’m really sorry,” Alec started mumbling. He found his t-shirt on the floor, nearly mistaken it with Magnus’ black dress robe. Quickly, he shoved it down his head. “It’s—it’s important. It could be our solid lead to Valentine. Or Jace.”

“I said, it’s fine. The world needs you.”

Alec picked his leather jacket up, smiling apologetically. Then, he said, “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to portal you there?”

Alec hadn’t answered, but Magnus had already strolled to his bedroom door. Blue sparks of magic was released from his fingertips, summoning purple gleam of portal. Alec was going to stop him when Magnus sent him a glance and Alec gave up.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help? I can come along,” Magnus asked him again. The portal was ready.

“No. It can be dangerous—“Magnus shot him another glance, as if he was saying: _So? I’m High Warlock of Brooklyn, sweetheart._ Alec ignored his look. He didn’t want to put Magnus in _another_ dangerous situations. “I will ca—oh, crap! My bow and quiver.”

He left his bow and quiver in Magnus’ living room, last night. It wasn’t like he needed weapons in bedroom, so he left them there. Magnus waved his hand and Alec’s bow and quiver materialized on the bed.

“Thank you.” Alec slung his quiver on his shoulder, bow in his hand. He stepped in front of Magnus. The portal shimmering purple beside them.

“Be careful,” Magnus whispered, palm cupping Alec’s cheeks affectionately. “Call me if you need help, okay?”

“I will.” Smiling, Alec leaned down to peck him on the lips. He squeezed Magnus’ hand in reassurance. Alec didn’t jump to the portal right away, he was just standing there. Eyes locked at Magnus’. Fingers entwined.

Magnus broke their eyes contact, realizing they had been staring at each other a little too long. “Off you go. Save the world for me.”

Alec snorted. It sounded like a stupid line from a bad superhero movie Simon likes to watch. He didn’t say anything, though. Alec untangled their fingers reluctantly, stealing a quick kiss before disappearing through the portal.

**III.**

He woke up pressed against Alec. His back was on Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm was around him, resting soundly on his flank, encompassing him with the warmth of Alec’s body. Alec’s lips mouthing his neck lazily, the junction between his neck and shoulder, his nape. Alec’s breath tingled on his skin. Magnus closed his eyes, attempting to go back sleeping.

“Are you awake?” Alec whispered softly on his ear. His breath was warm against his skin.

“No.” Magnus mumbled nonchalantly.

However, he rolled over so he faced Alec. Their nose bumped together and Alec let out a small laugh. Foreheads rested against each other. Their legs tangled in the most uncomfortable position under the blanket. None of them minded it, though. Magnus wounded his arm around Alec, eyes closed.

Alec nudged him gently, “I need to go back to the Institute in an hour.”

“So?” Magnus muttered on his skin, refusing to let go.

“And you have a client in two hours.”

“Mmm. Two hours is plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time for _what,_ exactly?”

Magnus didn’t answer.  He just snuggled even closer to Alec. Head was placed on the crook of Alec’s neck.  It seemed Alec finally conceded. He kept his arms around Magnus loosely. Alec smelled really nice. It was the smell of his sandalwood shower gel and something he didn’t know but, somehow, it gave him the sense of familiarity—it was _very Alec_. Alec was warm and he hoped he could stay like all day.

“Just ten minutes more.”

Magnus smiled against his skin. “Twenty.”

But, alas, it had been thirty minutes by the time their bodies finally untangled. Alec admitted he lost count, but Magnus had been noting every minute. Wondering how long they could stay cuddling until they had to get going.

**IV.**

It was almost midday when Alec finally woke up. He slept for almost twelve hours. Magnus rushed towards infirmary bed when he saw Alec moved, trying to sit up on the small bed which barely accommodate his height. Alec seemed oblivious that he was injured. Bandage covered an ugly slash on his chest.

“Easy, dear. Your wound hasn’t been completely healed,” he said gently. He propped pillows behind Alec’s back and helped him for sitting up,

“Magnus,” his voice was hoarse. He winced in pain when he finally sat properly—it made Magnus creased his eyebrow. He hated seeing Alec in pain. “What—what happened?”

“Demon got you,” Magnus answered calmly, sitting on the wooden chair beside the bed. “I healed you but you will need a few more days to fully recover.”  

“Thank you.” Alec reached his hand, stroking it gently. Magnus rubbed his thumb on Alec palm, tenderly.

“Anything for you, Alexander.”

Last night, he immediately portalled himself to the Institute after Isabelle called him. She barely made any coherent words because she couldn’t stop sobbing. But Magnus could hear she said, “Alec”, “demon”, and “injury”. He didn’t need any more explanation to depart to the Institute.

Isabelle was crying when he entered the infirmary, her hand holding Alec’s. Her make-up smudged, she was still in her blood covered gear—presumably Alec’s blood. Clary wounded her arms around Izzy’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. Jace was standing beside them, looked completely calm but his face was pale. He was unconsciously rubbing his _parabatai_ rune. And Alexander was dying.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice brought him back. “You okay? You seem dazed.”

“Nah. I’m fine. You’re the one who passed out because of demon’s venom, anyway. How are you feeling?”

“It still hurts. But other than that I’m okay.”

Magnus nodded. “You will need few days to fully recover. No mission, no training. Just rest.”

“But—“

He put his forefingers on Alec’s lips, silencing him. “No buts.”

Alec slumped on his pillow, admitting his defeat—or, he simply didn’t want to argue. Magnus had to tell Isabelle that his brother was banned from any mission until he fully healed. He will need Jace and Izzy for keeping Alec away from training room for two or three days.

“Well, I’d like to stay here with you all day, but I need to get going.” Contrary from what he just said, Magnus held Alec’s hand tighter. “I promised your mother only to stay here until you wake up.”

“What?”  Alec’s lips pressed into a thin line. His voice sounded upset.

“It’s okay, Alec. You need to rest, anyway.”

He sighed, but nodded in understanding. “Can I call you? Or text?”

“Of course. But you need to rest first.”

Magnus pressed a lingering kiss on Alec’s forehead. Eyes closed, cherishing every moment. Their fingers were still interlacing together. Alec pecked his lips briefly, once he drew back.

“See you soon?”

“Yeah. See you very soon.”

**V.**

Alec woke up with the sight of Magnus’ back, golden light of morning sun basking on his bare shoulder. Lying on his side, he ran his fingertips on Magnus’ back, the dip of his spine and the dimple below and his shoulder. Barely touching. He didn’t want to wake Magnus up.

He smiled as his fingertip grazed Magnus’ back, tracing a familiar shape of rune. A rune he often saw, ever since he was a kid, yet he never really drew it before. His finger kept drawing the same shape, on Magnus’ back and his shoulder blade and everywhere he could reach. The same shape, the same line. The _love_ rune. Alec had been doing this for the past weeks that it became his habit now. It was silly, he knew.

They had been together for a few months. Alec couldn’t think when he was happier than these past few months with Magnus. He didn’t remember when he started growing affection for Magnus. He couldn’t recall since when he always thought about Magnus first time in the morning or thinking about him just before he fell asleep. He loved it when he was with Magnus, when Magnus touched his existence like a sharp whisk of the wind across water, the brief silence when he was free from all worries, fears, and expectation. He loved how his skin tingled and his heart fluttered when Magnus kissed him. Alec couldn’t help but he knew he had already been falling in love.

To be honest, it wasn’t like _falling._ As if _fall_ was not enough, Alec thought he was _drowning._

However, he hadn’t found any audacity to say the actual words to Magnus. Not yet. He wasn’t ready. Then, he wasn’t sure when would he gather an enough amount of courage to say it out loud. He didn’t know he would developing this habit because of that.

“What’cha doin’?” Magnus asked him. His voice was hoarse and sounded sleepy. It seemed Alec unintentionally wake him up.

“Nothing.”

Magnus rolled over to face him. Blanket covered his lower body, dangling dangerously low just below his hipbone. His golden eyes were heavy with drowsiness. Face bared without make-up, his dark hair was messy. Sunlight hit Magnus’ hair, and Alec could see that his hair wasn’t exactly black—it was dark brown. Magnus smiled gently as if there was nothing that made him happier than seeing Alec’s first time in the morning.

“Hey,” Alec whispered. His smile grew wider as Magnus slide his hands over his waist, pulling him closer.

“Hey, you,” Magnus murmured, his voice was still sleepy and husky.

Alec pressed his lips on Magnus’ forehead. Hand reaching the back of Magnus’ neck, scraped down his spine. Magnus hummed in pleasure, mouth nipping Alec’s jaw, trailing down to his neck. Alec could feel Magnus’ damp tongue on his neck, trailing down the deflect rune there. While his hand on Alec’s side, drawing him close so their bare skin pressed together. It was oddly intimate, with both of them naked and marked from the lovemaking they had last night. There was a bite mark on Magnus’ shoulder, where Alec sucked and bit at it. There were bruises on his hip, from Magnus gripping him a little too strong—not that Alec complaining.

“Do you have any plan for today?” Magnus asked lazily, after he placed a kiss on Alec’s collarbone.

“Just the usual. Go to The Institute, hoping there is no life threatening mission.” Alec shrugged. “You?”

“Just a client this afternoon.”

Magnus nestled his head on Alec’s chest, eyes closed as if he was about to sleep again. Alec wrapped his arms around him. Basking himself in the warmth of Magnus’ skin before he started his day. He nuzzled his face into Magnus’ hair. Without thinking, he grazed his fingertip on Magnus’ back, involuntary traced down the same symbol again.

“Alexander,” Magnus called him, sleepily.

“Mmm,” he answered, his finger still drawing the same rune over and over again.

Magnus nudged him a little, so he could move and looked at Alec’s face. “What symbol are you drawing on my skin?”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Alec ignores his question. He sucked the corner of his lip, trying to prevent himself from grinning sheepishly.

“You’re not answering my question,” Magnus spoke again. He cupped Alec’s cheek, fingers brushing his cheekbone softly.

Alec felt his cheeks flushed. He turned his face, kissing Magnus’ palm. “I will tell you later.”

“Why not now? Is it important?”

“You will know. I will tell you later, i promise.”

He swung his leg over Alec’s middle, rolling on top of him and pinning him down against the mattress. Alec could fight back easily, but he let him. He placed his hand on Magnus’ waist, thumb rubbing a circle on his skin. Magnus’ fingers were still cradling his face and Alec saw a glint of adoration on his eyes. He looked down at Alec, breathing slow and steady. Eyes staring at his lips, then his eyes only for few seconds before he gazed down Alec’s lips again.

“Are you going to stare at me all morning?” Alec teased him.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, a grin flashed on his face. He chuckled, “Don’t push your luck.”

Leaning down, he pressed his mouth against Alec’s. The kiss was slow, lazy, and unhurried. Lips moved leisurely. Biting. Licking. He panted in Magnus’ mouth. He could feel Magnus breath in his mouth. Alec weaved his fingers into the mess of Magnus’ hair, as he felt blunt nails digging into his shoulder. Bare skin pressed against each other. Blanket lurched away from their bodies.

Warmth spreading through his body as the kiss got messier. It was all lips, tongue, and teeth. Alec lost track of time. They could’ve been kissing for hours without noticing—or it had been all day? He couldn’t care less. Alec deliberately chased Magnus’ lips when he pulled back, catching his breath.

“Easy, darling.” He pushed Alec down on the mattress.

“Damn it, Magnus!”

Magnus kissed him again. It was just a peck on the lips. Alec groaned in frustration. He ran his fingers through Magnus hair, down to his neck then his chest. He circled his arms around Magnus, drawing him closer if it was possible.

“You’re not going to tell me what the symbol mean, are you?” Magnus murmured, back to the first thing he asked Alec this morning.

Alec rolled his eyes, deciding to play innocent. “What’s symbol?”

Magnus chuckled. “Okay, I will forget it ... for a while.”

“Definitely.”

Alec let small laugh escaped his lips. He sat up as Magnus’s hands no longer pinned him against the mattress, so Magnus was on his lap. Alec kissed him. Lips sealed and tongues tied, teeth grazing each other’s lips. It was hasty and sloppy and full of urgency.

“I thought you need to go back to The Institute.” Magnus purred breathlessly in between their kiss.

“Well ... It can wait.”

**VI.**

More often than not, on the mornings when there were no reports of demon activities, no Clave meeting, no mission to be briefed over, no client, or no life needed to be saved, they would sleep next to each other, in the same room and bed. Just sleep peacefully.

The morning sun seeped in through the curtains. Yellow light drifted over their sheets, glowing against Alec’s bare skin, and shining delicately onto Magnus’ face. Magnus closed his eyes tighter, scooting closer towards Alec. His face was hidden on the crook of Alec’s neck, avoiding the sunlight. His arm draped around Alec’s middle. Alec sighed, face buried deeper on the pillow, ignoring the sunlight and soft tickles of Magnus’ breath on his neck.

And they slept for few more hours. Just like that: arms around each other, blanket covered half of their bodies, hiding from the sun and the rest of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth part, about Alec draws love rune on Magnus' skin, is from a headcanon I read in tumblr a while a go. But, I can't find the post. If you guys know anything about it, I would be glad if you tell me.
> 
> It was my first attempt to write after months. I don't think it went well. Please tell me if you find any errors. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
